Reality Isn't A Fairytale
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Cammie Morgan isn't like the girls in those romance novels where they find a boy to sweep them off their feet. She's one of the girls that never are in book. The broken, abused ones. The ones with a terrible home life. But they're also the ones with the best friends in the world, and the most caring person in the world...AU CxZ CxJ
1. The Grade A-Douche

**A/N New Story, Yay! Hopefully this time I'll actually finish it…**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly, honestly, think I am Ally Carter? Do I look like her? No. Do I have her name? No. Do I have her talent? Of course not. So I don't own the Gallagher Girls.**

_** Hey, soul sister**_

_**I don't wanna miss a single thing you do…**_

_** Tonight**_

__**~Train (Hey, Soul Sister) **

Cameron Ann Morgan. That was her name. Something plain, something simple. Cameron Morgan was not like those 'lonely' girls you read about in romance novels that finds a perfect guy and has a hidden talent or something.

Cameron Morgan was truly lonely.

Well, in her logic she was. She didn't have many friends, but the few she did she trusted with her life, and she didn't have much family, apart from her mother, who always drank too much, her mother's boyfriend, who abused her when she was little, and now abused her little sister, Lacey.

There was no boy in her life that she would randomly meet one day who would fall madly in love with her and do everything in his power to win her heart. And if she did find a boy, it wouldn't be a hot, sweet one like in the romance novels. It'd be an ugly douche.

Because Cameron Morgan didn't live a fairytale.

She lived a reality.

She hid in the shadows of the old barn, watching all the dancing couples, the sweet, nerdy guys who always treated their girls best, the douches that could get a girl with just one charming smile, the jocks that had their girls cheer for them as they played football on Roseville High's football field.

When she did go to a party, which was hardly ever, Cameron Morgan always hid, and never talked to anyone. She never got drunk and gave it all to someone only to forget about it the next day. In fact, Cammie believed she was one of the few girls who hadn't had…well…their special (or not-so-special) first night, in the whole school.

And she didn't mind too much, because her mother and her mother's boyfriend wouldn't approve anyway.

"Cam?"

Cammie looked up, only to meet a pair of brown eyes and a face she knew much better than her own. "Bex? I thought you had plans with Grant."

"I do. He's here. But remember, sisters before misters. Or chicks before dicks. You choose," Bex said, grinning her big, pearly smile.

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "So you're basically calling Grant a douche?"

"Well…oops…I forgot what it meant…" Rebecca Baxter sounded so much like little Liz at that moment, that Cammie's heart panged, and her face must've shown it, because Bex's features softened and her grin subsided, as she realized what'd she said.

"I'm sorry, Cam. I miss Lizzie, too. But eventually we'll get her back," Bex said, slipping onto the hay bale with her, slipping an arm around her best friend's shoulders. Bex knew she had taken it harder than anyone, when Liz had had her accident and had been in a coma for the past seven months.

"It's okay, Bex. I don't want to ruin your first date with your future husband. Go, child," said Cammie, wiping a tear that had rolled down her cheek, pushing Bex toward where she had seen Grant.

Bex gave her a mix of a smile and a sympathetic look, which only she could pull off, and walked off, looking back once, so when she had turned her back on Cammie, she walked toward the bathroom to fix her mascara, which wasn't smeary like it was when a girl in a romance novel broke up with said hot guys.

"Watch it, idiot!"

The boy who had dropped his beer down her _white_ blouse was glaring at her with green eyes. And she was glaring at him when she snapped back, "I'm not the dumbass who carries beer open!"

"In case you didn't know, little girl, I like to drink beer when I get it."

"Interesting. Can you see how many craps I give?"

"More than I the amount of craps I give about you."

"Apart from being a douche, you don't even say sorry for you dropping beer on me," she was almost yelling by then, her brown eyes filled with fury.

"Well, I'm sorry you're PMSing that's for sure! And I feel bad for anyone who has to put up with your crap."

"I feel bad for anyone who has to put up with your face."

"Watch your mouth, little girl," said the guy, glaring, before a _smirk,_ a freaking _smirk_, appeared on his face and he stalked off, while she stormed to the bathroom.

"Stupid, stupid boys," she mumbled, wiping off mascara, wincing when the antibacterial soap ran through a cut on her face that her mother had given her a week previous.

She looked in the mirror and saw Macey McHenry, one of her closest friends, standing there, looking at her curiously, before she walked over, took the paper towels from her, and started taking off her make-up properly, before she said, "So I heard you and Goode yelling it off. What was that all about?"

"First of all, Goode? Uh, no, he's anything but Goode, and I don't know him. Second, that stupid drunk idiot spilled his beer on this shirt! And I just bought it three days ago from Victoria's Secret."

Macey's blue eyes lit up when she said, "You went to Victoria's Secret? For once, I am proud of you. But anyway. He's new. I think he's in only in your world history class. His name is Zachary Goode, and he's single."

"Why do I care if that douche is single? He could go screw himself."

Macey's eyes twinkled, a smile playing on her lips. "He doesn't have too. He has all the juniors swooning over him."

Cammie wrinkled her tiny nose. "So he's gay? You said 'all the juniors.'"

"Sometimes I wonder if you have mental problems or not."

"I probably do, thanks to you. Now, just get me out of here."

"Nah, you can stay here, and suffer. You need beer."

"You know I don't like getting drunk, but at this point," said Cammie, sighing and blasting off the cap of the beer Macey handed her, "I don't care," and took a swig.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The pale, pre-dawn light sliced through the room like a knife and Cammie's head pounded from the sunlight and from the alcohol she had consumed the previous night.

She glanced beside her and shrieked. Lying, on the bed, curled up besides her, was a boy. And not just any boy.

Joshua Abrams.

Apart from Goode, he was also a Grade-A douche.

He groaned, woke up, and saw her besides him and said, "So, how much did you enjoy last night? You probably won't remember, but I didn't have as much alcohol as you did."

She stood straight up, and covered her chest with the blanket and glared, snapping at him, "You took advantage of me while I was drunk?"

He chuckled. "Of course I did, beautiful," he said, trailing a finger down her bare arm. "Don't worry," he said, grabbing his clothes and going to the door, "We didn't go all the way," he finished, and slipped out of the room, leaving her to sit and cry.

For all the douches that ignored her, and made fun of her, then later wanted her for her body, which wasn't flawless, like Macey's. They just wanted it because her body was another body for them to spend the night with.

She knew she was in her room, so she knew it was her mother climbing the stairs, and she knew she was at the top and making her way down the hallway, due to the creaking of the last step.

The door flew open, and Cammie cringed, looking at her mother, who was obviously hung over and extremely pissed off that a boy had been in Cammie's bed. And for more than a sleepover.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" she almost roared, her dark brown hair flying all over her tanned face. "I come home from work with Joe, expecting to find you either asleep or at taking care of Lacey, and I find a boy in your bed, and you drunk as hell."

Cammie was furious as well. "At least I'm not drunk 24/7 and at least I support Lacey and I, while you go to 'work' when I know very well you and Joe go to a club and drink, and I'm also surprised you guys don't have more kids than the stupid child on the way."

That pretty much made her mother's head explode because she stormed over to Cammie, pulled her hair roughly, knowing she was tender-headed, and slapped her cheek and her mouth. She glared and yelled, "We support you, you stupid, ungrateful child and you deny it, and your own sibling. And you have the nerve to disrespect your own mother! Stay here! If you move it will be worse for you!"

She left then came back 30 seconds later, in which Cammie had changed so it wouldn't hurt as much when her mother hit her with Joe's belt. "You little slut," said her mother when she saw Cammie had changed, "You have the nerve to take off your clothes with some boy, but not when your mother's going to hit you?"

She came and struck her hard with the leather strap on the leg, so her knees buckled and she cried out in pain. "That's right, stupid, cry out like you do with that boy."

She smacked her daughter again, on her stomach, so a purplish-bruise started appearing. Then she hit her on the wrist, but the belt buckle struck the place by accident and the metal made contact with bone and Cammie screamed in pain loudly, sobbing by them.

"You cry for this but not for what that boy did to you, you ungrateful, stupid child!"

Then she left the room, and left Cammie knowing why her life wasn't like the girls in the romance novels—because those girls had boys that treated them well, and family who cared about them—Cammie didn't. And that was why her life wasn't—and never would be—a fairy tale.

**A/N Hi! So, I've kinda been wanting to write this story for a while, because I've been reading all those novels where the main character is a 'lonely' girl but she always finds that perfect guy…Don't worry, Cam will too, just who will it be? Zach or another boy…**

**Anyway…OMG…I cried like such a baby today (well, technically yesterday) because school ended and my girl Yesely, who apparently has her personality like mines, graduated, and so did my 'brother' Jose, and my Jaden, too…I cried like a baby since I have known all the 8****th**** graders since I was like 6…and now I am an 8****th**** grader. It sounds so strange to say so. But anyway, I sobbed so much to the point I couldn't stop crying for over 45 minutes and I couldn't let them go…so yeah…**

**Will you guys sign my virtual Yearbook? (I was in the Yearbook staff, so I helped make a lot of it!) because my actual yearbook is now full of signatures of a bunch of people…You guys can sign it in a review, you know… **

**~Alex, the 8****th**** grader…who will go cry in the corner now…**


	2. The Discovery?

**A/N Hi guys, again! I took two days to update (or is it three?) because whilst I had written most of the chapter, I got stuck a little in the middle, then took a video game break &amp; a Daddy's day break (which by the way, I wrote a one-shot but didn't finish in time, but I'll be posting it) so yeah…I hope you enjoy?**

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman cavalry choirs a-singing, be my mirror, my sword, my shield, my missionaries in a foreign field, for some reason I can't explain, once it's gone it was never, never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world. **_**~Coldplay (Viva La Vida)**

**Background Info: Just saying, they are 17, most turning 18 the following year…so they're about to be seniors…**

**Disclaimer: If I were Ally Carter, would I be sitting on my bed, writing this on a laptop, an eating a donut? Well, probably, but the point is I'm not Ally. And I don't own her brains…yet…muahahaha…**

Cammie Morgan came into school that Monday quietly, like she usually did—because weekends usually didn't mean fun for her—they meant more time spent around her mother which was always a sign of more abuse.

Sometimes she wondered why she never told anyone. Certainly her best friends knew, and they had threatened to tell on more than one occasion, but Cammie had stopped them, because she felt—and was scared—that no one would care about her. That, just like Josh, they would take advantage of her emotional and physical and mental stability.

And she didn't want that.

"Cammie!" It was Macey, running to her, and she looked absolutely shocked at Cammie's devastated state. When Macey hugged her, she was trembling, and she saw Josh smirking at her, and he made a not-so-appropriate gesture with his hands.

"Cam…you have bruises all over you body," said Macey running her hand along her back, feeling Cammie wince when her hands ran over a bruise.

"I'm fine, Mace. I'm fine. But…" she started, about to tell Macey what Josh did to her, but in that moment the teacher—and Zach—walked in, and took the only seat available which was right next to her because she sat in the back.

Cammie glared at him, edging her body away from him as he glared and did the same. Yes, they were acting childish, but he was a douche. And he thought she was stupid. Yet they were forced to sit together. How cliché, Cammie thought.

Diane, one of her closest friends, and Alex, who was the guy she had known since she was in diapers, and whom she had grown up taking baths in the kitchen sink with, glanced back at her and gave her a 'You're going crazy again' look that they gave her every three weeks—give or take two days.

They both were silent through the entire class period, and as soon as the bell rang, they both stood up quickly, Zach almost tripping her.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped and he replied with a smirk, "Oh, I didn't notice you there," in a voice that totally said he had noticed her.

Goode was going to be a problem almost as much as Josh was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When she got home later that afternoon she saw her mother's boyfriend, Steven, there, sitting with Cammie's mother, who was glaring at her daughter, hand on her stomach, yet tears in her eyes.

"You're not even going to bother asking what happened?" called her mother as Cammie gave one look toward the couple and started walking past them.

She turned back again, giving them a dark look, and said, "What's the point? It's not like I'm going to care," and stalked off again.

She went up the stairs quietly, and when she entered her room, she saw her little sister, Lacey, sitting there, looking at some of the pictures that Cammie had in her room.

"Lace?" asked Cammie, standing in the doorway, and looking at the tears in her little sister's eyes.

Lacey looked up and ran over to her sister, who picked her up and let her cry into her sweater and then sat her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Lacey looked up at her, the big, brown eyes that she, like Cammie, had inherited from their father, shining with tears. "Didn't Mom and Steven tell you? They're getting married."

Cammie, who had been looking down at her hands, whom were locked with Lacey's, looked up quickly, "What?"

"They're getting married. And we might be moving to either the other side of town or another town, so we'll have to change schools."

Cammie thought of her lifelong friends, Alexander, Jaden, Diane, Bex, Macey, Chris and Brandon and what she would do if she had to leave them. Why did she have to follow her mother around when she herself would be turning 18 in just four and a half months? A month after senior year started, Cammie Morgan would turn 18 and she would take Lacey and herself and live by herself and support herself with her job at the bookstore.

"When is the wedding?" she found herself asking her little sister, and Lacey replied, "Well, since that baby is due in November, the wedding will probably be late December or early January, since Steven doesn't want mom to be fat at their wedding."

"Beautiful. Lacey, how would you like to live with me? In our own house? With our own rules?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You will be working on a group project about the effect of mitochondria on genetic cells and how they affect the enzymes of the genetic code. I have assigned your groups prior to this class, so in group one will be Diane Andrade, Jaden Parker, Cameron Morgan, Christopher Wells, and Zachary Goode. In group two, Joshua Abrams, Rebecca Baxter, Alexander Garcia, Brandon Kelly and Lynette Johnson," Mr. Harrison spoke in quick, rapid sentences, but all Cammie understood was that she would be stuck working with Zachary Goode.

Which meant that he would have to come over to her house. That he would have to find out what went on inside her house—her other group partners, being some of her closest friends, knew already, and even though they didn't say a word, they always had her back.

As the class assembled themselves in their respective groups, Cammie was the last to go to her group, which meant that, again, she was stuck with Goode. Why did god hate her so much, to give her an abusive mother, and now a douche that wouldn't care whatsoever about her, yet that she would have to deal with for the rest of the year at the very least.

"Took your time, didn't you," he snarled at her, when she at last sat down. She turned a glared at him for about the tenth time that day and said, "Only to put off seeing your ugly face, Goode."

Diane, always being the responsible, educated one who cared about her schoolwork above almost everything said, "Okay, Zach and Cammie, you guys should study how the genetic code is affected by the enzymes, and Jaden, Chris, and I should study the mitochondria, because it's slightly harder in the fact that we have to pinpoint the exact amount in each cell and how it affects the enzymes, which is your part," Diane rambled, not stopping for breath and not even noticing the glare that Zach and Cammie shared when realizing they had to work together.

However, Cammie's heart was also beating fast because that meant that Zach would have to come over and see her abusive mother and her mother's boyfriend…which she desperately didn't want.

"Can I work on the mitochondria instead? Diane, you know that I know about that thanks to the Cell Biology course we took," Cammie said, trying her best to get out of having to work with Zach—which she desperately did _not_ want, for many reasons, but Diane was stubborn and instead said, "But you know more about enzymes because of that project we did in Genetics, remember? Just do it, Cam."

When Zach wasn't looking, Cammie glared at Diane, and as soon as class let out, she ran to Diane, Jaden and Bex, turned to Diane and said, "I hate you."

Diane grinned, her pearly white teeth showing through her smile. "You two are perfect together!"

"I hate him!"

"Not for long."

"I don't want him to find out about…" Cammie trailed off, looked around the group to make sure no one was listening who wasn't supposed to, and continued, "The issue with Mom and Steven."

Diane's grin fell. "Oh. I didn't think of that. But we already told Mr. Harrison the assignments, so we can't change them now."

"It's okay, Diane."

That was the thing about Diane though—she always felt guilty for something even after she had apologized for it, and no matter how many times someone told her it was okay, she kept feeling guilty.

'Cause, unlike the books, Cammie's friends weren't perfect and always said and did the right things.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So are we going to your cheap house or not?" asked Goode, sighing as he leaned against his spotless Porsche, and looked at the blonde, annoying girl, whom he was forced to work with.

"First of all, I live on what you people call 'the rich side of town,'" Cammie replied, glancing up at Zach's tall, intimidating figure.

If you stopped to look at him for long enough, then he was actually very attractive, despite all the things Cammie told him about being ugly. He had dark chocolate wisps of hair, in a messy style, like he put a lot of effort into making his hair seem like he hadn't put any effort into, emerald eyes, that she did find very attractive, very broad shoulders, and muscular, yet not over-exaggerated muscles either, and he was extremely tall. And he smelled very good, too.

"Dumbass?"

He snapped her out of his trance, and smirked. "I know you think I'm attractive, and that's okay. Just remember I don't like you, though."

She glared yet again and said, "I was just thinking of how many ways I could kill you and hang your head on a plaque in my bedroom."

"So you could stare at its attractiveness all day long?"

"Shut up."

"Ah, so the blond bimbo devil speaks again."

"Did you just call me a blond bimbo? I swear, I'm going to kill you."

"Just get in the freaking car."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Zach's red car pulled up in her driveway, Cammie held her breath quietly as she and Zach got out, book bags in tow, until Cammie walked up the steps and opened the door quietly, and, despite being a douche and a cocky jerk, Zach held the door open for her, and she was relieved to find an air of silence, which meant Steven and her mother must have gone with Lacey to go look at houses.

"Hurry up, idiot, I don't have all day."

And then he was back to his jerk self.

**A/N Hello, lovely peeps! You didn't seriously think I was going to have Zach find out about Cammie's family this early on right? I'm trying to play their relationship better than it did in 'The Teenaged Life' because that was just weird…so yeah…I'm not going to have them develop a friendship at least for about two or three chapters, and then, maybe a little romance thrown in there in about four or five chapters…But of course, there will be other love interests…for both Cammie &amp; her mother…and even Zach…**

**Sign my virtual Yearbook? Cause I will be continuing my Teenaged Life sequel.**

**Oh, and review answers!**

**Ella McHenry: Yay! Yeah, I've had this idea, and I'lll definitely keep to my promise of updating frequently through the summer.**

**XxCandyygirlxX: OMG! I feel bad now…sort of…I love you a lot cause I know you used to review a lot on the Teenaged Life &amp; now on this one…I feel the love…oh…and they will…**

**SummerTime15: First of all, awesome pen name, second, I love your stories, third…the Josh idea…hehehehe…I'll do as you wish…and yes…he will come to her rescue soon…**

**Kstarrox: I don't understand if you meant the man who abused Lacey and Cam or what…but his name is Steven but he won't be around for too much longer…and I promise things will look up for Cammie's mom, too.**

**InkHeart4112: First of all, first reviewer I love you! Yay! Thank you for the praise (even though I don't deserve it for what's coming, though…) And I'm glad you felt feelings for this! That means a lot! And yeah, I feel bad for Cammie a lot…yeah, I love you!**

**~Alex **


	3. Why Does This Happen To Me?

**A/N Hi, children! Sorry this is a 'little late' (when I say little I mean 300 million years… or about two weeks…) because I've been pretty much just being a child these past days with some of the kids of my mom's friends (because what else do you do when you can't stay home alone because of the time you almost set fire to the house making mac n' cheese?) at the park and telling ghost stories…Shout out to my twin, Miss S'more! Also, I've been obsessing over something for a few days but you'll have to read the AN at the bottom **

**P.S. Song lyrics are completely random—I just hit shuffle on my iPod…**

_**Baby, I am just a little too much sometimes (sometimes) sometimes (sometimes), mess up my hair, yeah I really don't care that's right (that's right) that's right (that's right) I know, you may not understand, what I do, what I do, I wonder if you ask me why… This is just me, this is what I do**_

**~Cimorelli (What I Do) #NewCimorelliMusic**

**Cammie POV (Mostly it's in 3****rd**** POV, but this time it's Cam)**

"So, idiot, tell me, what are we supposed to be doing again?" asked the jerk of the year (also known as Zach), leaning back on one of the couches in our living room. I kept looking out the window, begging silently for there not to be a car pulling up in the driveway, and pretty much ruin my life.

Since I knew, without a doubt, that my mother would not hesitate to hit me in front of Zach, who would probably tell the whole school, being the stupid, idiotic, douche, and jerk he was.

"What do you think, smart ass?"

"I think you should be shutting that mouth of yours before I hit it."

"You wouldn't hit girl."

"Maybe I would."

"Bastard. Anyway, thanks for coming into my life. You really make it interesting," I said, the sarcasm and irony literally dripping from my voice.

He smirked at me and said, "Right back at ya, idiot."

He took out his laptop (which he had had stashed in his locker) and I took out mine and instead of teasing and glaring at each other we actually _worked_.Yeah, I know. He turned to me and said, "So this enzymes and crap? How do we do that?"

"No idea. I have some books and stuff that my mom's boyfriend has upstairs in my room because he's an ass…like…you know…you…and dumps his stuff in my room."

"No, actually. I'd be nice and save the poor books from suffering in your room."

"Shut up. Now come on."

He followed, for once in his life, up the oak wood stairs, the mahogany banisters, everything that Mom and Steven had for show, to pretend that we were a beautiful family. Yeah, right.

My room was at the very end, across from Lacey's so Mom and Steven wouldn't have to deal with us, because they only cared about their tiny baby on the way and the way their nursery would turn out.

Because in reality, the lonely girls like me don't have a perfect mom, like the girls in the fairytales do.

My room was okay. I mean, it was an okay size for a big suburban house. It wasn't nearly as big as the baby's nursery though, which was strange, but what could I do about it when Mom and Steven cared more about an unborn baby more than they had cared for me in 17 years and Lacey in 7 years?

It was painted a pale shade of blue and there were pictures of me with Lacey mostly, and one of me and Macey when we were about three at day care. Even then she was diva, with a little hand on her hip, and her other arm around my waist. Like now, per say.

I went over to the bookshelves by the corner and took out the boring books I never bothered to read. I sat on my bed with the book, and my laptop, and Zach collapsed next to me.

"So, how long is this going to take? I don't think I can stand around being an idiot."

"The feeling is mutual. And you'll be here less time if you get your lazy ass to work."

"Jeez, fine I will."

So the next half hour was spent in silence, both of us typing away on laptops and leafing through the books, trying to research whatever it was we were supposed to research (for obvious reasons, of course—we wouldn't want Diane to absolutely murder us for making her fail) until I asked him a bit shyly if he wanted anything to eat or something.

He actually said yes.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought that 'commoners' coffee was something that would appeal to you," I told him later on, both of us sitting on the barstools on the kitchen island.

"Nah it doesn't, I just wondered what this 'commoners' coffee tasted like," said Zach, sipping the coffee (for someone who 'had never tried it—' his words not mine—he seemed to enjoy seeming he had drank ¾ of the coffee.)

Zach told me he had to pack up and go and I decided not to ask him his address, because as Mom taught me, you never ask people personal questions unless you want them to ask you personal questions. Since I had no intention whatsoever to bring up my abusive mother and Steven.

"Bye, dumbass."

"Later, pig face."

And then he left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Cameron! Come down…NOW!"

It was Friday (well technically Saturday at 1 AM)…so why the hell was Ms. Grinch calling for me? I didn't know but Mom sounded absolutely furious so I went down the stairs only to find my mother lying on the couch, hand on her stomach, taking deep breaths. I panicked when I saw the puddle of water on the floor, because that meant the baby was coming and I would have to be the one to take Mom to the hospital.

Where's your beloved Steven now, Mom?

"Get me to the hospital," she snapped, breathing sharply again. I glared at her, and voiced my thoughts and she just glared at me, and said, "I'm your mother, and he's not here because he's at work and the baby is coming earlier than expected!"

"Now you want to ask a favor of me? After you abuse me for something I didn't do? I'll take you to the hospital but I'm leaving you there as soon as the baby is born."

"Fine."

So I helped my mother off the couch, put my arm around her waist, and she put her arm around my neck, and I helped her over to her fancy car, then helped her into the frontseat, where she sat, breathing heavily as I slid into the drivers' seat.

Now, I'm not the best driver ever, but I wasn't Bex either, running into trashcans and almost killing pedestrians every time I drive a car. But that didn't mean I didn't speed the hell over to the hospital (because that's just how I usually drive.)

Why can't I be one of the girls in the fairytale? The mothers of the girls in the fairytales never got pregnant off their boyfriend—they were actually married—and they didn't take advantage of their daughters whom they abused for no reason.

Why is my life like this?

Daddy, why did you have to die?

Then my mother shrieked, breaking me out of my thoughts. She held a hand to her stomach and snapped, "Drive faster!"

In return I muttered, "I can't wait until they give you the damn epidural."

I pulled up into the hospital where there were people waiting because I had texted quickly to the hospital. They helped my mother out of the car, putting her on a stretcher. I parked quickly and followed them upstairs where they laid my mother on the bed in her assigned room.

The lady who came had the epidural injection for my mother and told her that since her contractions were getting to the point of one every three minutes, she would be getting ready to have the baby soon. My mother hadn't found out what gender the baby was so she and Steven could be even happier. Gosh, she made me mad.

"Miss Cameron," said the man who was positioned at my mother's legs explained, "When I count to ten you'll push, okay?"

My mother nodded, grimacing in pain, and she looked at me with the most scared look I've ever seen on her. She didn't have anyone to hold her hand.

Figures. Steven probably didn't even care about the baby.

"…7…8…9…10…push!" said the woman also by my mother's legs…

My mother pushed hard, and she cried out in pain as she did. One of the nurses smiled at Mom and said, "You're doing good, we can see the top of the baby's head!"

Well, that's a lot of progress for ya.

My mother pushed for about ten minutes when finally the doctor exclaimed, "Yes, just one more big push! You can do this, Miss Cameron!"

And my mother pushed again and there was a wail in the room and my mother had pretty much passed out unconscious. She smiled when she saw the baby.

And then she passed out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You're Rachel Cameron's daughter, correct?" asked the man when they were about to hand me my little sister, because my mom was passed out.

"Yes. I'm Cameron Ann Morgan."

"Did your mother tell you the name?"

"No. But her last name is Thomas, because that's her fathers' last name."

"Thank you," replied the man and then he handed me the tiny pink bundle. The hospital staff had moved my mother to a patient room, and that's where I was, still all alone, because I hadn't told anybody the news.

I stared down into her tiny face, the nearly invisible eyebrows, the tiny nose and lips, the light wisps of brown hair. She let out a tiny cry, probably the most adorable thing ever.

I kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Hi, sissy. You're adorable, you know? You're actually going to have a good life, because your Mommy and Daddy actually care about you. Your Mommy doesn't care about me, and she only wanted me to help you be born. But I guess you were worth it."

My mother woke up then and glared at me, holding her tiny baby, and said, "Give her to me…" So I walked over, handing the tiny pink bundle over to her, and she smiled, kissed her, and said, "Lily. Lily Michelle Thomas."

Then she looked up and said, "What are you waiting for? Go eat and find Steven or something. I want him to see our beautiful baby."

I rolled my eyes and did as I was told.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After I had finished eating in the cafeteria (after texting most of my friends and relatives, excluding Steven) I went upstairs so I could call him with Mom there so she could tell him, when I saw something in the corner of my eye.

A man, helping a woman that looked almost as pregnant as my mom had just ten hours ago.

It was Steven.

With another woman.

Oh, crap.

"Steven!" I yelled after him. Both him and his extremely pregnant lady friend, who was obviously waiting to go into labor as well, turned around.

"Steven, who is she?" asked the woman protectively.

I ignored her, and pulled Steven upstairs, his girlfriend glancing around and following in her pregnant stride. "My mother would like to talk to you," I hissed.

Even though I loathed my mother I couldn't have him cheating on my mother when she had just given birth to baby Lily.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Steven!" said my mother, looking surprised. Steven looked even more surprised. He raised his eyebrows and said, "You had the baby?"

"Yes! Isn't our baby just adorable! Her name is Lily Michelle Thomas and she looks just like you!"

"Steven!"

The lady had walked in.

Things were about to get serious.

The lady glared. "Who is this skank, Steve!?" she asked outrageously. My mother glared at her, protectively holding baby Lily.

"Who do you think _you _are?! I'm the mother of Steven's new born baby and his fiancé…you're just a common whore!" snapped my mother, handing me Lily. I held her when she started to cry, then quieted her by gently rocking her in my arms.

"Rachel…"

"Don't 'Rachel' me! Have you been cheating on me! What's this whore's name that you've been cheating on me with!?

"My name is Kylie! And Steven and I are in love! He told me he's going to ask me to marry him! And I'm having his baby in a few hours."

My mother was crying then and I walked over to her. As much as I hated her I defended her over Steven or Kylie. Mostly because of Lily, though.

"Cammie, go! I'll keep Lily, you don't have to be here!" said my mother.

I did as I was told.

I pulled out of the parking lot, going at around 30 MPH. I was listening to the radio, trying to process everything that was going on. It was way too much for me to take in.

Had I been paying attention, I would have noticed the car that had sped past the yellow light, and then crashed straight into me.

I screamed in pain as I felt my ankle be almost completely crushed, and dove for the backseat to take less damage.

I felt the sticky blood trickling down my brow, into my eyes.

I felt pain, numbness, sadness, and happiness.

Then the world faded to black.

**A/N MWAHAHAHA! I'm sorry for not updating! I just haven't had…the gist of it lately. I was writing little sentences now and then, and then I just had this burst of inspiration and then random ideas swirled into my head and bada-bing bada-boom you have a chapter! Also, anyone who guesses what 'commoners coffee' means gets a shout-out!**

**Random Fact About Me: I love every type of chocolate (except coconut) but my most disliked is caramel. It just tastes to caramelly, even though it's good**

**#Uniquiquity (Only two people in the world know what that means :P)**

**Anyway, about my obsessions…**

**I am now obsessed with Smosh. OMG ANTHONY IS HOT!**

**I am now obsessed with a Minecraft YouTube channel called PopularMMOs and I watched Season 1 of his Epic Proportions last week…which was 67 episodes…each 20 minutes long…in two days. Yes, call me obsessed.**

**Then I skipped two seasons (even though I plan on watching them later) and watched Season 4…which was 40 episodes…each 20-30 minutes long…in one day. Now, I just have an illness.**

**Now I'm halfway through Season 5, having watched 24 episodes, each 20-30 minutes long in just two days (because I've been actually going outside and playing soccer &amp; trampoline)**

**Review and help me feel good about myself?**

**~Alex**


	4. Friends-With-Benefits-Kinda

**A/N I'm not even going to bother explaining why Ive been gone from Fan Fiction for the past six months. Quoting Taylor Swift, "And it's been a long, six, months." No, really, it has. Long story short, I ended up going to Mexico for the summer and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop and none of my cousins had a laptop they'd let me borrow :/ Then when I came back it's the "BAM! You're in 8****th**** grade now behave speech" from all my teachers and stressing about high schools. Then….November came and I….got diagnosed with depression and got sent to a mental hospital. Yeah. It gave me material for this story, though, and I'm wondering where this chapter (and a few others) which I had already written a few months ago went….Hm….**

**Happy extremely late holidays. Ehh, it's page 24 of 365. Let's hope I actually update this year…**

**~Alex**

"'_**Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes, and guns, they are the hunters we are the foxes. And we run, baby, I know places we won't be found and they'll be, chasing up trying to track us down"**_

_**~Taylor Swift **_**(I Know Places)**

Cammie POV

I woke up in a room full of white.

It was too white.

Too perfect.

Unlike my life.

I tried to sit up, tried to look away from the blinding lights on the ceiling, but I shifted and a massive pain went through my left leg, so painful that I almost cried out, and quickly laid back down.

I was in a hospital.

I tried to rack my brains, wondering why on Earth I would be in a hospital. Then I remembered the yellow car, and I remembered it slamming into my car, and crushing my leg. I touched my head gingerly and another burst of pain nearly seared my vision, and I could feel the tender skin just above my forehead.

Then a nurse walked in, smiling, with a _white _dress, white shoes, and a white nurse cap. I nearly hit her for smiling in a time when I was in so much pain, but, of course, I couldn't currently move.

"Miss Morgan? I'm DeeDee, and I'm here to ask you a few questions about your accident," she said, still smiling.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Why are you asking me? I can barely remember that I _had_ an accident."

She looked taken aback, because her smile faded slightly and she said, "Right. I'm sorry. I know you're in a lot of pain, but I need you to tell me a few things. Where were you prior to the accident?"

I was _not_ in the mood to tell her my family problems, so I snapped, "In my car. Driving home from seeing my new baby sister, when that stupid car crashed into me."

DeeDee visibly flinched and I felt a little bad. She was only doing her job, after all. "So you were driving home from the hospital after seeing your little sister, and then while the light was green on your side, the car sped past the red light and crashed into you?"

I wrinkled my brow. "I'm guessing. I really can't remember."

DeeDee gave me a sympathetic look. "You bumped your head pretty hard when your car stopped, and it smashed against the rearview mirror, and then the airbag couldn't really stop you in time. You'll be fine in a few weeks, though."

I lay back on the bed, closing my eyes. "Thanks, DeeDee."

I heard her open the door, then say faintly, "No problem, Cammie."

But I was already asleep.

"I'm sorry, you know. I really am. I may dislike you, but not enough to crash a car into you," the voice was saying as I lay in the blissfulness that was the dark.

I felt someone holding my hand, a rough and calloused palm against mine. I opened my eyes again, and saw a pair of green eyes I had to come love and hate.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at none other than Zachary Goode. He let go of my hand abruptly, dropping it on the white hospital sheets.

He took a deep breath and winced, like if he really didn't want to say what he had to say, then said, "I'm sorry I crashed my car into you."

Something inside me broke at that moment. "_You're sorry?_ That's it!? I could have died for all you cared about, all because of you and your reckless driving! I hate you enough as it is, and not only was I coming home from seeing my abusive mother getting cheated on by the man who abuses me after having my little sister, I was almost put into a damn coma! And all you can say is sorry?"

He flinched again, then backed off slightly. "Look, I didn't mean to, I swear, I—"

"Of course you didn't _mean_ to, it's not like you were speeding past the red light cause you wanted to kill me or anything? It's not like I'm the one in the damn hospital because of you. No it's nothing like that, you little—"

I couldn't really finish however, because then he kissed me. The little bastard _kissed_ me. And I'm ashamed to say I was kissing him back. But then what he was doing suddenly dawned on me, and I pushed hard against his chest, sending him to the floor.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked, as he groaned then got back up.

"It's not like you were pushing me away!" he snapped, then started to come closer.

"I didn't realize what you were doing! So you want to mess with my head, because you already messed with my body?" I was absolutely furious. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands.

"Look, Cammie—" but I had already leaned back, whispering, "You know what, just kiss me. I'm already physically broken, why not get the entire deal."

I didn't think he would actually kiss me. I'd thought he'd you know…respect me a little bit, but I guess not. Boys will be boys. So next thing I knew, he was kissing me again, and I still kissed him back. I eventually started to feel my hands going up his shirt, and I hissed when he bit my lip, asking for entrance.

Why I was doing this, I had no idea. But for the moment, if I just forgot it was Zach then maybe I could enjoy this kiss, and pretend it was with someone I loved. When it was finally over, we both lay there breathing heavily, and my head was starting to kill me again.

"What did I just do?" I groaned, but Zach managed a small smile. "You just kissed me, and enjoyed it," he said simply.

I lay back down and whispered again, "Maybe you should go."

He sighed, and started for the door. "Maybe I should. I'm sorry, Cameron."

A few days passed by and Zach came to visit me every day. Which meant more kissing. Damn him and his attractiveness. I didn't consider us official or serious or anything. I think we were just friends with benefits. Well, enemies with benefits, technically, because he had still almost killed me and had been a huge jerk to me.

Quite a few days passed, and my mother had still not come to visit me. Zach had become my official news gatherer, and told me that Lily's daddy had left my mother for that other women who had his baby on the same day Mom had Lily. Mom had found herself another boyfriend. He told me his name was Joe Solomon and he knew Zach very well.

Interesting.

I didn't say anything, just waited patiently for two weeks, to see if my mother was going to come to visit me or not. For those two weeks I was stuck in the hospital, she didn't come to visit me. She didn't even call me to ask if I was okay. I doubted my mother even knew I had had an accident.

To be honest, I wasn't really surprised.

**A/N One of my shorter chapters, but that's all I could really do, since I'm kind of in a hurry right now. I can't promise too frequent updates, but definitely at least once a week, most likely on Saturdays. I will be updating 'A Thousand Church Bells Ringing' as soon as I find where I left the chapters at. Oh, and I wrote a lemon, and I think I may be publishing it. If you want. It was kind of spur-of-the-moment thing when my best friend was writing a lemon and I told her I could write a better one. It's so embarrassing, honestly.**

**Love y'all**

**~Alex**


End file.
